Mantener las apariencias
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Los que las personas le preocupan y al parecer a Trunks también ¿el amor vencerá? o ¿por mantener las apariencias este perderá?
Era de noche y nos encontrábamos solos en un extenso prado, acostados observando las estrellas mientras charlábamos luego de haber estado entrenando, de pronto nos quedamos en silencio y empecé a mirarte de reojo tu cabello, tu nariz, tu mentón, tus ojos.

-Trunks...-te llame tenía miedo por lo siguiente que iba a decir, pero era ahora o nunca, giraste tu cabeza mirándome expectante poniéndome aún más nerviosa, apoye mis manos en el césped y agache mi cabeza mirándome los pies, jugueteando con mis zapatillas.

-¿sí?-me dijiste imitándome, sentándote a mi lado, tu cercanía me aceleraba el corazón y no era por el entrenamiento que tuvo minutos antes que ya me tenía bastante agitada.

-te amo-habia cerrado mis ojos y lo había dicho tan rápidamente, como mi corazón que latía en ese instante.

-¿qué?-me preguntaste estupefacto y yo me quede de igual forma, recientemente había pronunciado esas palabras que me había costado tanto decir y tu ni siquiera me escuchabas y no lo iba a repetir casi me agarra un paro cardiaco al decirlas.

-nada-te conteste y me levante para irme de ahí, me encontraba avergonzada a pesar de que ni siquiera me habías oído.

-¿de verdad?-me preguntaste.

-sí, no es nada-te dije sin voltearme-ad...-en el momento en que me iba a despedir para emprender mi vuelo me tomaste del brazo y como respuesta me besaste y me dijiste "yo también te amo"

Era el día más feliz de mi vida, podía morir en paz, había estado soñando con esto durante años y por fin se hacía realidad, pero con el tiempo todo se fue deteriorando...

Eran pequeñas peleas debido a que era una relación secreta, recuerdo mis palabras, pero recuerdo más tu respuesta.

"Eres un cobarde te preocupa mantener las apariencias"

Te había dicho al llevar un tiempo saliendo en secreto, en un principio creí que estaba bien, ya que estaba satisfecha con el hecho de ser correspondida por ti, pero en realidad no me sentía de esa forma, sino como tu amante y no quería ser eso, no quería aparentar ser tu amiga cuando en realidad era mucho más.

Me respondiste que solo era cuestión de esperar, al menos hasta que termine el colegio.

¿Y? aún sigo esperando, lo termine y entonces ¡¿por qué debo estar presente en tu boda?! ¡¿Por qué debo fingir una sonrisa?! ¡¿Por qué debo aparentar que nunca paso nada entre nosotros?!

Sé que era una relación peligrosa hasta se podría decir prohibida, pero no me importaba yo te amaba. No dicen que el amor todo lo vence ¿por qué no pudimos vencer los obstáculos que se presentaban? ¿No éramos fuertes? ¿Por qué entonces somos tan débiles?

Nuestra relación era como un frágil cristal que empezó a agrietarse. Y al final termino por romperse. Empezó como una relación secreta y termino de esa misma manera...

El día en que terminaste conmigo, me faltaba un año para terminar el colegio, había estado saliendo dos años contigo, tú fuiste con el que tuve todas mis primeras experiencias, hasta en la de romperme el corazón. Sufrir por un amor, nunca creí que iba a ser tan doloroso, más que salir herida en una pelea.

Me dijiste que lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar, que la sociedad no lo permitiría ¿es que acaso éramos hermanos? ¿Teníamos relación de sangre? quise cuestionarte, pero mis palabras no salían, estaban atoradas en mi garganta que quemaba como fuego al querer llorar, mientras te escuchaba decir cada una de las palabras que significaban que nuestra relación terminaría.

¿No te das cuenta? que el daño que me estas provocando ahora, es aún mayor de lo que diga la sociedad ¿acaso crees que me importaría si estas a mi lado? Si, eras mayor y me llevabas unos pares de años ¿y qué? ¿De verdad importaba tanto la edad?

Sin embargo aunque pensaba todo eso no te dije nada y solo asentí y te permite que me rompieras el corazón en pedazos.

Ahora mientras veo la sonrisa en tu rostro, mientras dicen los votos matrimoniales solo una cosa pasa por mi mente...

"quiero irme"

Quiero sentirme que puedo por fin avanzar y demostrarte que al regresar, yo puedo realizar una vida sin ti, lo que antes para mi tú eras todo mi mundo.

No quiero seguir viéndote mientras tú avanzas y yo solo me quedo estancada, por no decirte como me sentía aquel día. No quiero ser una cobarde al final, pero...

¿Quién era el cobarde? ¿Tu? ¿Yo? ¿Los dos? ya no estoy segura.

Lo único que se, es que por mantener las apariencias terminaron por quebrar algo que parecía irrompible. Y yo como una cobarde te permití que lo hicieras.


End file.
